Conventionally, files are stored in a computer at locations specified by a user. The user may utilize a command interface to specify the location of the file and a name for the file. When the user attempts to retrieve the file, the user enters the path and name in the command interface, and the computer retrieves the file.
Generally, metadata associated with computer files provide data that describes attributes associated with the file. The metadata associated with digital images provide rich information about venue or a device utilized to create the digital images. For instance, metadata associated with the digital images may include digital image size, resolution, device aperture, and date taken.
When a user generates large quantities of digital images having varying resolutions or aperture sizes, the user utilizing the conventional naming techniques may be burdened with manually organizing the large quantity of digital images. Conventionally, the user must specify the path or name for each digital. Some conventional techniques allow the user to specify a path for storing all digital images. However, after the digital images are stored at the location specified by the path, the user devotes considerable time to reorganizing and grouping the digital images.